This Christmas
by InternalD3mons
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, Stef, Lena, Marianna, Jesus, and Brandon are enjoying the holiday. In another town, Callie and Jude are in an abusive foster home. What happens when the cops are called on their foster dad? Who will respond? Retake on the first episode. A lot of family moments will be included, along with Stef/Callie moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for checking this out. I got this idea last night and decided to put it into words today. Let me know what you think, or if you would like to see certain things! = )**

Chapter 1

It's Christmas Eve, and the Adams-Foster home is enjoying the holiday together.

"Do you remember our first Christmas here?" Jesus asked Marianna. The family was sitting together on the couch, snuggled together beneath blankets. Even though the kids were getting older, Christmas Eve was always like this. Stef and Lena didn't even have to ask for them to all get along, they would bunch together all on their own.

Marianna was snuggled into Lena's side, "Yes. I remember moms gave us each our own special ornament." She remembered, smiling.

"They had a picture of all of together, and stated it was our first Christmas together." Jesus said, pointing at the ornaments. They were hanging on the tree, facing the family on the couch. The twins cherished them, and always wanted them on the front of the tree.

"It was our first real Christmas." Marianna said quietly.

Brandon laughed, "Marianna almost saw Stef Claus."

Stef laughed, "I remember that. I was coming down the stairs with an arm full of presents and Mari was sitting in front of the tree. I don't think I've ever run up those stairs so fast."

The family laughed together, smiling about all the memories they had made over the years.

The house was beautiful. Mistletoe and lights decorated the whole interior. The tree was huge, and fully decorated. A star beamed at the top, making the ceiling glow.

Stef smiled up at Lena, "We have such a beautiful family."

Callie looked at the toy car in her hands. She felt awful, because it was such a small gift. She wanted Jude to have _something_ , even if it was small. She knew he still believed in Santa, and Callie wasn't about to ruin that. If Jude wanted to believe that there was something good out there, she wasn't going to take that away from him.

She took a piece of newspaper from the trash, and wrapped up the car as best as she could. It wasn't real wrapping paper, it never was. Not since they had been in foster care.

Christmas was always the same for them, sad and lonely. She remembered how her mother would decorate the house, and bake cookies with her. The thought made her heart hurt, so she pushed them away. She missed her mom more than anything, but she couldn't show her feelings. She had to be strong for Jude.

Callie stuffed the wrapped car in her hoodie pocket, and trudged up the stairs. It was nine o clock now, Jude was fast asleep. She crept into their room, and as quietly as possible she placed it beneath his pillow. He stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Callie let out a relieved breath.

Jude believed that Santa always placed his present beneath his pillow. On Christmas Eve, he would sleep without his pillow to make it as easy as possible for Santa to place the present.

Callie had to hide his present ever year. She was afraid if one of her foster parents saw it, they would take it. She couldn't risk it.

She left their room again to sneak to the bathroom. The floor created beneath her feet, and in a moment their foster father was outside his door glaring at her.

"I'm trying to watch TV, you stupid bitch." He snapped. He had a beer bottle in his hand, and was holding onto the door frame to keep from falling.

"I'm sorry." Callie said quietly. She didn't want him to yell. She didn't want to wake up Jude. Not tonight.

"You're _sorry_?" He laughed, stumbling towards her.

She wanted to run to the bathroom and lock the door, but she knew he would bang on it until he busted it down. Jude would certainly wake up. All she could do was stand there. Jude was her top priority.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She said, again.

He threw his bottle at her, and it hit her on the chest. It shattered against her. Glass and beer coated her chest. She shook her sweatshirt to try to shake off the glass, which enraged him.

He lunged at her, and shoved her into the wall. He got into her face and started screaming. His breath stank, and hot spit began hitting her face the more he screamed.

He threw her onto the ground, and began to kick her. She rolled over, trying to move. Her body felt like it was on fire. She kept from crying, because she knew it would only satisfy him.

He laughed, and kicked her again, making her roll onto the stairs. She rolled down them, crashing to the floor. She cried out, gasping from the pain. She stood up, forcing herself to deal with the pain.

He pummeled down the stairs, and Callie began to run.

She ran to the kitchen, searching for something to protect herself with.

He came up from behind her and grabbed her by her hair. He slammed her against the counter, her chest taking the pain. He tossed her onto the floor and kicked her some more.

Callie couldn't say anything, she couldn't move. She was too afraid.

Stef's phone began to buzz, distracting the family from the movie they were watching.

"Who is it?" Lena asked.

"The station." Stef answered, confused.

"I thought you had tonight and tomorrow morning off." Lena asked.

Stef nodded, "Me too."

"Foster." Stef answered. The kids and Lena watched as Stef took the call. Stef's eyes widened, and she looked angry.

"I'll be there." She said, and hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Lena asked, worried.

Stef got up, heading towards the stairs, "Emergency, two kids. I'll explain later." She said as she dashed.

The family frowned, sad that she had to leave.

Moments later Stef came down the stairs dressed in her uniform, "I love you all. I'll be back soon."

Before they could say anything, she was out the door.

He was holding Callie by her neck, hitting her in the face. He was a strong man, Callie was no match. He tossed her to the floor again, and stood up.

The sound of sirens stopped him mid kick.

Both he and Callie looked around the room, watching as red and blue lights danced along the walls and ceiling.

Callie searched the room, and her eyes fell on Jude. He was sitting in the corner of the room, grasping the phone. Tears streamed down his face, and he stared at Callie like a dear in headlights. Callie's heart sank.

"You piece of shit!" He screamed, kicking Callie in the side. She cried out, in pain.

Stef parked the cruiser on the side of the road and dashed outside. Her gun was drawn, and she burst through the front door. The sight before her shattered her heart. Two kids, on Christmas Eve. One on the floor, beaten, and the other hiding in the corner watching.

"Put your hands in the air _now_!" Stef screamed.

The man stepped back immediately, hands in the air.

"Listen," he said as he backed up, "you got this all wrong."

"I'm sure buddy." Mike said, as he cuffed him. Mike shoved him in front, and made him walk out the door.

Stef grabbed her walkie talkie, "I need an ambulance, _now_." She said.

She rushed over to the girl on the floor, and knelt down. The girl was laying on the floor, her face already bruising. She was heaving, and her body was bloody. Stef felt sick.

"J-Jude." She cried out.

"It's okay, Love." Stef said, touching her shoulder lightly.

"N-No!" Callie said, lurching back. She tried to stand up, but fell to her knees.

Jude rushed over to her, grabbing his big sister.

"Callie?" He cried, staring at her.

"J-Jude. Santa came." Callie choked out, "Look under your pillow." Her words were coming slow, and Stef knew it was a bad sign. She looked at the boy beside her. He was sobbing and clinging to his sister.

"Jude, I-I love you." Callie said, her body sliding to the floor.

"Callie!" Jude screamed, tears streaming down his face.

Stef tried to take the boy into her arms, and he immediately fought his way out, "No please don't hurt her." He cried.

"I'm not going to hurt her Love, I'm here to help." Stef explained, trying to fight back her own tears.

"Jude? Is that your name?" She asked, and the boy nodded.

"A-And Callie?" She stammered, trying not to cry in front of him. He nodded again.

"Okay Jude, I'm going to take care of Callie. How about you go upstairs and get your things and Callie's things?" She asked. She knew Callie would be in the hospital for a while, and more than likely Jude would either be placed again or stay with her. She hoped he would be able to stay with his sister.

Jude ran up the stairs and came back a few moments later with two backpacks and a ball of newspaper.

"Is that it?" Stef asked, confused.

Jude nodded, "This is all of our things. Callie says we need to always be ready to go in case we have to run from someone." He explained.

Stef put her hand on the girls wrist, checking for a pulse. It was light, but it was there.

"What's that?" She asked, referring to the newspaper.

"This is from Santa. Callie says it's from Santa but I know it's from her. She always gives me one thing on Christmas because she thinks I still believe in Santa. I know it's her, but I don't tell her. I don't want to hurt her feelings." He said quietly.

Stef looked at the two kids, her heart breaking for them both. She heard the ambulance, and she got up.

"What's happening?" Jude asked her, grabbing Callie's arm.

"They're going to help Callie." Stef said, softly.

"No! They can't take her." Jude sobbed, clinging to his sister.

EMTs and CPS walked through the door at the same time.

"No!" Jude sobbed, "Please don't take her!" He screamed, staring at Callie.

A woman in a suit took his arm, "Come with me, Jude."

Jude shook her hand off, "No, not without Callie." He cried.

She peeled him off of Callie, grabbing his arm, "I'm sorry Jude. You have to come with me." She told him. Jude sobbed, and tried to fight but she had a better grip this time.

The EMTs loaded Callie up immediately, rolling her out the door. Jude screamed and sobbed, still trying to fight the woman.

Stef watched in silence. She didn't know what to do.

The ambulance took off moments later, and Jude continued to scream.

"Callie!" He continued to scream, sobbing as he tried to get away.

The woman didn't say anything, she took him to her car and made him get inside. She took the two bags and put them in the front passenger seat.

Stef went outside the house, and the woman waved to her as she pulled away.

Stef put her head in her hands, finally letting the tears flow.

She walked to the sidewalk, looking down when she saw something. The present. Jude dropped it when he was put in the car. Stef bent over, picking it up.

It wasn't taped.

She opened it up, carefully. Inside was a little red toy car. Stef wrapped it back up, and put it in her pocket.

She knew what she had to do.

 **Thank you so much for reading this! Let me know what you think, and what you are hoping to see! = )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the positive feed back! A lot of you have been asking about ages, so just to clear that up in this fit everyone is the same age as in the show = )**

Chapter 2

Stef got home late that night. When she got home, the kids were asleep upstairs, and Lena was waiting on the couch.

"What happened?" Lena asked her as soon as she got through the door. Stef could tell that Lena had been worried.

She sighed, "It was awful, Lena. I just want to hug all our babies and never let go." Stef began to cry softly.

Lena walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She knew that whatever Stef had seen was awful. Stef never cries.

"What was it?" Lena asked. She hated pressing for information but she was really curious about what had happened.

"Two kids in a foster home. The foster father was beating the girl up bad, her little brother sneaked downstairs and called the cops. Lena, I don't even know if she's going to make it. I mean, I felt her pulse when I sat next to her but it was so frail. And the little boy, he was a mess. The girl, her name was Callie. Callie looked close to Mari's age. And Jude, that was the boy, maybe eleven? It's Christmas Eve, Lena. It's Christmas Eve and these poor babies got torn away form each other." Stef broke off sobbing, and Lena held her tighter.

Lena wanted to cry just as much. She couldn't imagine seeing anything like that.

"And this," Stef said as she pulled out the present, "was what Callie gave to Jude for Christmas. It's a little car, and he dropped it." She continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Honey. I'm so sorry that you had to see all of that." Lena said softly.

"I just wish we could do something. I have to at least get his car back to him, Lena." Stef explained.

"Okay," Lena agreed, "we'll do it tomorrow."

Stef nodded, "Okay."

~~~ *Next Morning*

Callie was alone in the hospital. She opened her eyes, looking around. For a moment, she wasn't sure where she was. Then she remember everything. She looked down at her arms, hand prints and bruises coated them like Henna tattoos.

Her pain level was past ten, and she wanted to scream. She was so frustrated, and sad, and sore.

"Jude?" She called out, realizing he wasn't around.

"Jude!" She yelled, trying to get up. She yanked the IV lines out of herself and tossed them on the ground. She stood up and swayed, immediately dizzy.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Sweetheart." A young woman said. She took Callie's shoulders to keep from falling. Callie lurched back, scared.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm just trying to find Jude." She explained nervously.

The doctor frowned, "I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe here. You have to rest Honey. You took a lot of damage." She explained, helping her back into bed.

Callie began to cry, "Please I just want to see Jude."

"I know, Honey. I'll get someone in here to get you come answers, okay?" She asked, as she put Callie's IV lines back in.

Callie nodded, "Thank you."

"Can I see Callie yet?" Jude asked. He hadn't slept yet. The CPS worker, Denise, took him back to her office. The office provided emergency places to sleep for cases like this.

"Did you sleep at all yet?" Denise asked. She wanted to avoid the question for now. She hadn't gotten in touch with the hospital yet.

"No. I want to see Callie." He said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Okay, Jude. Let me call." She said, walking to her desk.

Jude watched her, making sure she was really calling. Callie had told him if they had ever gotten seperated, to never trust anyone.

 _"I won't always be around, Jude." Callie said. They were sitting in bed, and it was dark out. This foster home was just as bad as the rest._

 _"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up at her._

 _"I mean I won't always he here to keep you safe. Some day someone might hurt me too much, and I won't be around." She explained to her young brother. This was a few years ago, and Jude was just a little boy._

 _"Like Mom?" He asked her._

 _Callie looked down, "yes, like Mom."_

 _Jude started to cry, "but I don't want you to go."_

 _Callie smiled, "don't worry, Baby. I'm not going anywhere yet."_

 _Jude wiped his eyes, "then why did you say that?"_

 _Callie put her arm around him, "because it's important for you to know these things."_

 _"Why?" Jude asked, confused._

 _Callie sighed, "because when I'm gone you have to take care of yourself. If you are ever seperated from me, don't ever trust anyone. Don't believe what they say. No matter how hard they try to convince you that they love you, they just want to hurt you in the end."_

 _"Like Liam?" He asked._

 _Callie's voice cracked, "yes, Jude. Like Liam."_

"Good news," Denise said as she walked back over to him, "you can see your sister." She had pulled Jude out of his flashback, startling him.

"Really?" He asked.

Denise nodded, "Really."

Jude debated whether or not he should trust her. Things were different now that he was alone. He had to think like Callie. He shook the thought out of his head, Denise had been their social worker forever. He knew she would bring him to her.

"Okay." Jude agreed.

Stef and Lena smiled as they watched the kids open their gifts. A new keyboard for Brandon, a playstation 4 for Jesus, new clothes for Marianna, and much more. The kids were thrilled.

Brandon immediately began playing Christmas music on his new keyboard, while Jesus set up his new system. Marianna ran up the stairs with a outfit in hand, and returned moments later.

"Ahh, beautiful Miss Thing!" Stef said, smiling at her daughter.

"Moms, this is the best thing _ever!"_ Jesus exclaimed as he booted up the system.

Brandon continued to play Christmas tunes, completely in his own little world.

"What's up, Honey?" Lena asked, noticing that Stef was quiet.

Stef sighed, "Just thinking about those two kids."

Lena smiled, "You want to go, don't you?"

Stef pursed her lips, "Will you be mad?"

Lena shook her head and laughed, "I can't stop you. Your heart is too big, and you're too stubborn."

Stef laughed, "The kids-"

"Are completely wrapped up in what they're doing." Lena finished.

"Thank you." Stef said, giving Lena a kiss.

"Callie!" Jude yelled, running up to his sister.

"Jude, Baby." Callie let out a sigh of relief, looking her brother over.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

Jude shook his head.

"Where were you?" She said, still looking him over.

"I was with Denise." He said, just as she came into the room.

Callie let out another sigh of relief. Although Denise often put them in bad homes, she knew it was never intentional. She also knew she would never hurt Jude.

"Callie, how are you?" Denise asked, walking up to her.

Callie sighed, "I'm okay. Sore, but okay."

Jude looked at the bruises on her face, and began to cry, "Callie it's so bad."

Callie blinked back her tears, "I know Baby. But I'm okay. See? I'm here, i'm okay."

Jude nodded, and crawled up beside her.

"So as you know," Denise started, "We need to find you two another place."

Callie nodded, "I know."

Denise let out a long sigh, "This is where it gets hard."

Callie looked up at her, confused, "Why?"

Denise looked at the two kids, "We have to separate you this time."

"Hi, yes this is Officer Foster. I was on the call last night with the two kids," Stef explained over the phone, "yes. How are they?" She was in her uniform, and speaking through her bluetooth as she drove.

"And the girl?" She asked, preparing herself for the worst.

She was happy to hear that Callie was alive, "Where are they now?" She looked over at the little present sitting on the seat.

"Okay. Thanks."

She drove over to the hospital, which was where she was already headed. She figured Callie would at least be there. She was surprised to hear that Jude was with her.

She parked the cruiser and took the present with her, walking into the hospital.

After she explained who she was and why she was there, she found the room the kids were in.

She poked her head through the door, and saw both the kids crying. Denise was sitting in a stool, facing them. The kids were curled up on Callie's hospital bed, and Callie was clinging to Jude.

Callie still looked awful. She had taken a serious beating. To Stef's relief, there were no broken bones.

"Hi, I'm Stef Foster." Stef said, announcing herself as she walked in. All three people stared at her.

"Jude my friend," She said walking over to him, "I believe this is yours." Stef handed him the present. She noticed that when she walked over to him, Callie pulled him closer. She could tell these kids had been through a lot.

"Hi Stef, Denise." Denise said, introducing herself.

"Hi. I just wanted to bring Jude his present and check to see how they were doing." Stef explained. She had a soft spot for the kids, she felt awful for them.

"Not so good," Denise said, "We're afraid that we have to separate them now."

"What? Why?" Stef was shocked.

"No one on our list wants to take Callie in. Just Jude, so Callie has to go to a group home." Denise explained. Stef looked over at the two kids, who were both crying still.

"I don't want to leave Callie." Jude cried.

"Denise?" Stef said, bring back her attention, "may I speak with you outside?"

Denise nodded, following Stef out the door. Stef closed the door so the kids couldn't hear her speaking.

"What's the story with these kids?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?" Denise asked, confused.

Stef sighed, "My wife and I, we have three children. Two adopted. We're foster parents." Stef explained.

"Oh," Denise said, appalled, "Their mother and father were in a car accident when they were young. Their father was drunk, and got arrested. Their mother... she died. They've been in the foster system since." She explained.

Stef's heart dropped, "Oh my goodness."

Denise nodded, "It's incredibly sad. They're sweet kids. Just can't find a place to land."

"Well," Stef said, smiling, "I think I have an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Lena, Love," Stef said into her cell.

"Hi, how is everything with those kids?" Lena asked.

Stef chuckled nervously, "So that's the thing. How do you feel about fostering two more babies?"

Lena didn't say anything at first, "Well, uh, Stef. I don't know."

Stef sighed, "I know it's crazy, Lena. Uf you saw them you would do it too. They've had such tough lives, and it's Christmas and CPS wants to separate them." She explained to Lena.

"Separate them?" Lena asked, confused.

"No one on their list wants to take Callie. They have one home that is willing to take Jude, but not Callie." Stef told her.

"Which leaves Callie-"

"In a group home." Stef said, finishing Lena's sentence.

Lena paused, "When are the coming home?"

Stef grinned, "So I'll take that as a yes?"

Lena laughed, "Stef, you know how we are with kids. We're suckers for kids."

"True," Stef said, "Callie can come home today. They had her in the hospital over night for observations. She didn't have any broken bones, but it's bad." She explained.

"That's so awful." Lena said, her voice cracking.

"I know, Love. I'm going to get this process rolling. I'll see you at home, soon. I love you." Stef said.

"I love you too." Lena said, hanging up the phone.

"So we're getting a brother and sister?" Marianna asked.

"Yes," Lena confirmed, "So make some room in your room so we can get a bed in there for Callie."

Marianna gasped, "I have to share _my_ room with some girl I don't even know?"

Jesus walked over to them, "Stop being dramatic, Marianna. Is sharing your room really the worst thing? It's Christmas, jeez."

"Thank you, Jesus. You have to make some room in your room too." Lena told him.

Jesus stopped in his tracks, " _what_?"

Lena nodded, "Twins, it's Christmas. These kids had a rough life. Please, is sharing your rooms that bad?"

They didn't say anything.

"Brandon?" Lena called.

Brandon emerged from the living room, his headphones around his neck, "yeah?"

Lena smiled at him, "Can you call around and get prices on twin sized beds? We need two." She explained to him.

He nodded, "Yeah, but what for?"

"New siblings." Marianna said, rolling her eyes.

Brandon's eyes popped, "What?"

Lena nodded.

"Well cool, I'm glad we can open our home for more people. Especially on Christmas." He said, smiling at everyone.

Jesus rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

"Thank you, Brandon." Lena said, smiling at him. She was so proud of him. He was always setting good examples for the other kids.

"You're welcome." He said, pulling out his cell phone.

Stef finished all the paperwork with Denise, and walked back into Callie's room.

"Are you two okay with this?" She asked, looking at the kids.

"We can go together?" Jude asked Stef, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Stef smiled and nodded, "yes."

Jude nodded his head, "then we're okay with it."

Callie didn't say anything, but she smiled at her little brother.

"Callie we get to go together. They aren't taking you away." He said, hugging her. Callie winced in pain, but didn't make Jude move. Stef noticed this. She noticed that Jude acted as if Callie we his mother. She wondered how long it has been like this. Jude seemed like a happy, friendly kid. Callie was much more reserved. She could tell that Callie had endured a lot throughout her life.

"I know, Bud." She said quietly.

"Alright," Denise said as she popped into the room, "Callie you are all set to go! You both are ready to leave with your new foster mom." She told them, holding both of their back packs in her hands.

Jude ran forward and took the bags, handing one to Callie. Callie took her bag, but winced from the weight. Stef walked over to her, reaching out to take it. The movement scared Callie, and she jumped back.

"It's okay, Love. I was just going to carry that for you." Stef said calmly, trying not to scare her.

Callie shook her head, "It's okay."

Jude looked from Stef to Callie, and then quietly moved behind Callie. Stef didn't know what to say or do. She could tell that Callie had been severely abused. She didn't want to look bad in front of CPS, so she didn't say anything.

"Alright, Kiddos. Let's go."

"Kids, they're here!" Lena called, as soon as she heard Stef's car pull up. The kids all rushed down the stairs, trying to get a peek at the new foster kids.

"What happened to her?" Marianna asked.

"Marianna!" Jesus snapped.

"Be polite." Lena reprimanded. Her heart felt heavy at the site of Callie. Stef walked in front of the kids, and Jude behind Stef. Callie had fallen back a bit, but was still moving. Lena could tell she was in a lot of pain. She could also see all the bruises along her body. Her face was swollen, and one of her eyes were black.

Stef walked through the front doors and motioned for the kids to back up. They moved back, and all stared as the two kids walked in.

Jude waved to everyone, "Hi." He said, smiling. The kids smiled back at him, and greeted him.

"I think I'm gunna like you, Dude." Jesus said, "Do you play video games?" He asked.

Jude looked confused, "Huh? No, I never got to. Can we?"

Jesus grinned and nodded, "Hell yeah!"

"Jesus! _Language!_ " Stef said, giving him the warning look.

He laughed, "Sorry," and then motioned for Jude to follow him.

"Jude." Callie called, her voice hoarse.

Jude stopped, and turned to look back at her, "Yeah?"

"Be careful." She said quietly, looking around frantically.

Stef and Lena exchanged looks. Lena looked at Stef, her eyes watering. Stef knew that Lena could tell Callie was abused in her past. It was devastating.

"I will." Jude said, trotting after Jesus.

"Callie, this is my wife Lena," Stef said, pointing at Lena who smiled in return.

"And Marianna, and Brandon." She said, nodding to the other kids.

"Hi, Callie." Brandon said, exchanging his hand. Callie didn't shake it, she stepped back a bit.

"Marianna, do you want to show Callie where she'll be staying?" Stef asked.

"This way." Marianna said, annoyed.

When they started going up the stairs Stef turned to Lena, "What's up with Mari?"

Lena shook her head, "She doesn't want to share her room."

Stef nodded her head, "Oh, I see."

"Moms?" Brandon said, interrupting them.

"yes my Love?" Stef responded.

"I found two beds with mattresses, it's only two hundred for the two. If you guys need help buying them I have some money." He offered, looking between the two women.

Lena smiled, "Honey that's very sweet of you, but we won't take your money. Can you call them and ask if they'll deliver today? Where'd you find them?"

Brandon laughed nervously, "Um, on an online tag sale, nothing was open, and they're new." He told them, shrugging.

Stef laughed, "Well, it works for me. Thanks, B." Stef said, smiling at her son.

Brandon nodded, and smiled, "Of course."

"So this is my room." Marianna said, opening her door and walking inside.

"You mean _our_ room?" Callie corrected, not in a rude manner.

Marianna rolled her eyes, "Yeah. This is where your bed will be. I divided up the closet for all your things.." Her voice trailed off when she saw Callie only had a backpack.

Callie looked down, "That's alright."

Marianna thought back to when she and Jesus were in foster homes. They didn't have much, a back pack just like Callie did. She remembered how holidays were the worst. She suddenly felt bad for being so rude, Callie was just like her. Marianna thought about how lucky her and Jesus were to land in such a wonderful home.

"You know, you can have some of my clothes. We look like we're the same size." Marianna offered.

Callie smiled, "Thanks."

Callie walked over to the empty corner of the room, and slid down against the wall. She was exhausted. She put her backpack beside her, and rested her head against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Marianna asked. She walked over to the door and closed it quietly so she and Callie could have some privacy.

Callie nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Marianna paused for a moment, "So... what happened?"

Callie opened her eyes and looked at Marianna, "our last foster father wasn't too kind." She said, chuckling. She tried to cover up her pain with humor.

"Jesus and I used to be in foster care." Marianna said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Callie looked at her, "Really?"

Marianna nodded, "Yeah, and then the moms adopted us. They're our life savers. That was forever ago, but still. I know what it's like, so if you need some clothes or make up or anything, you can have some of mine." Marianna offered.

Callie smiled, "Thank you, I really mean it."

 _ **So there's going to be a time lapse here of a week, just so Callie and Jude are settled into the Fosters'**_

 _One week later_

Callie sat in the bathtub, her head on her knees. Her body was still bruised in some areas, she looked like a mess. She looked at the scares along her body that previous foster parents had left. She tried to blink back her tears, but they still came. She was home alone, besides Stef, who had today off. The kids were at school, and so was Lena- at work.

Stef and Lena thought it would be best to start Callie off in school when all of her bruises go away, and Callie was okay with that.

Callie looked at her body, all the bruises, all the scars. She cried quietly, wondering what she had done to deserve all of this- but happy it was her instead of Jude.

She began to sob, and her breathing became ragged. She was having a full blown panic attack.

Stef, who was downstairs heard Callie and ran up the stairs. She pressed her ear against the door to confirm that she had heard Callie sobbing before knocking.

Callie heard Stef knock, but she ignored it. She couldn't think. She thought of all of the abuse, and she thought of Liam. So much was going through her head, and she was shaking and sobbing.

Stef opened the door and immediately grabbed a towel, draping it around Callie.

"Callie love, what's wrong?" Stef asked gently.

Callie jerked away, "I'm sorry, please don't hurt Jude." She pleaded.

Stef's heart sank, "Callie I'm not going to hurt you or Jude, no one in this house ever will." She said quietly.

Callie continued to sob and shake, not hearing Stef.

Stef put her hands on Callie's armpits and gently lifted her out of the tub. She didn't care that she got soaked in the process, she only cared about Callie.

Callie cried harder, trying to fight her way out of Stef's hold. Stef was sitting on the bathroom floor, with Callie in her arms.

"Shhh, Callie Love, it's okay." Stef cooed.

Callie stopped fighting, but continued to cry.

"It's okay, Love. No one will hurt you in this house, ever." Stef promised. She looked down at Callie's legs, seeing the numerous scars from abuse. She looked away, blinking back tears.

"Please don't hurt Jude." Callie said again.

Stef let Callie go, "We won't, I can promise you that."

Callie hugged the towel around her body, still shaking. She looked at Stef, who was sitting in front of her.

"Why do you care?" She asked, confused.

"What do you mean?" Stef asked.

"You aren't going to hurt us, and you're giving us a place to stay. Why do you care so much?" Callie asked.

Stef sighed, "Callie, you deserve to be safe. So does Jude. I knew we could give that to you, so we did." She explained.

Callie didn't say anything, "This is the first home we've been in that I haven't gotten hurt yet." Callie said quietly.

"Callie," Stef said, looking at the broken girl in front of her, "what happened in those homes?"

Callie shuddered, "A lot of things." She whispered. She looked at Stef, and lifted the towel so it showed her thighs. There were large scars, and burns all over her thighs and legs. Callie dropped the towel back over her legs and lowered the top so it showed her shoulders, which had the same scars. She turned around and faced her back towards Stef. She lowered the towel and showed Stef her bare back, scars coated her entire back. Stef felt sick to her stomach. Callie turned to face Stef again, but didn't meet her eyes.

"Callie, you're safe here." Stef whispered.

Callie looked up at Stef, her eyes flooding with tears.

Stef pulled her into her arms, hugging her tight.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Callie." She said, holding her tight.


End file.
